Gokun, when fathter and son become one
by Majin Pan
Summary: This is the story about Gokun. What would happen if not Vegeta and Goku fused in the Buu saga, but Gohan DID manage to fuse with his father? What if father and son became one and the same?
1. Default Chapter

"I got it Dad!!" Gohan yelled at his father as soon as he got a hold on the earring.  
  
Goku looked down and smiled. "No need for that anymore, son. He just lost one third of his power."  
  
Majin Buu growled. "Don't mock me!!" He looked at Gohan from the corner of his eyes and smirked.  
  
"We're strong enough together to beat him Gohan!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
Gohan frowned at his father and the monster. The monster had taken a form that looked like Piccolo. Was it true? Now that Gotenks inside him defused, did he loose so much power they could take him? It was Piccolo, who was inside there. And his brains.  
  
Goku powered down and did not notice how Majin Buu dropped part of his tentacle.  
The pink blob moved towards Gohan, who stared from the earring to his father. Was his father right?  
  
"You are a fool to power down Goku." Majin Buu laughed.   
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Goku asked.   
  
"Do you not notice I am missing something?" he said, referring to his tentacle.   
  
Goku blinked, but as soon as the monster laughed and bend forward his eyes widened. "What did you do!" he yelled, quickly scouting the area.  
  
His son looked up. "What's wrong dad?" Gohan did not notice a shadow coming up from behind.  
  
Goku looked at his son, and DID see the giant blob behind him. "His.. your…" he stuttered while pointing at Majin Buu. "Gohan! Behind you!!"  
  
  
The usual.. What if? Gohan was absorbed by Majin Buu, before he could fuse with his father. What if Gohan did not get absorbed. What if Goku didn't fuse with Vegeta? What if Gohan was able to avoid getting absorbed?!  
  
  
Gohan didn't bother to turn around and jumped away. He rolled over the rocky underground and looked up. That blob just tried to eat him!   
  
From the air Buu looked down and growled again. "Damn!" he yelled.  
  
Goku sighed with relief. "Guess your .. thing was too slow!" he grinned.  
  
Majin Buu turned back to Goku. "Just you wait!"   
  
Gohan didn't wait. He felt much better after Dende managed to heal him. His power was fully restored and he was not going to let this blob eat him just like that! He felt the mystic power in him rise and jumped back. "Eat THIS!" he yelled as he released a powerful ki shot. The part of Buu was blown back and fell on the ground.   
  
"How insulting! You're the .. first one who.. survived!" Majin Buu said, surprised. Goku flew down to his son and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Nice going Gohan! You can hand me the earring now." He said somewhat nervously, taking the earring from him.   
  
Majin Buu looked at the two of them. "I should have suspected this. It's Gohan.. after all." He mumbled. "Piccolo trained him. He had the most change of surviving my attack. Even though his mentor failed." He chuckled.  
  
Gohan balled his fists. "He keeps saying things like this. How can we let him get away with everything he's done!"   
  
Goku placed his hands on his sons shoulder. "I know how you feel. But don't let the anger get to you. He lost the power of Super Gotenks. We can take him now."   
  
"I highly doubt that Goku!" Majin Buu laughed.   
  
Goku looked up at the pink monster. "What do you mean Buu!?" he asked.  
  
Buu continued his laughter. "If not Gohan, then another one of your good friends!" he yelled.  
  
Goku had no idea what he was talking about, but as soon as Majin Buu said this, Gohan turned around and panicked. "Noo! Not Tien also!" he yelled.  
  
Goku's power level rose. "What!? You wouldn't!" he yelled. The two Sons watched in terror as Majin Buu's blob absorbed their good friend. The pink goo returned to his owner, who immediately started transforming.  
  
"No! He took Tien!!" Goku gasped. Gohans anger grew. After his little brother, his mentor, his mother, Videl, now he took another old friend! Goku looked at his son. "Woah.. Gohan. Take it easy!" he said, worried.  
  
"I can't dad. He's not getting away with this! Not again!" Gohan growled.  
  
Majin Buu's body changed form again. He grew more muscular, resembling Tiens looks. His clothing which looked like that of Piccolo's disappeared and was replaced by Tiens outfit. It was too bizarre for words. The evil grin did not disappear of his face for a single second.   
  
"That's it! We're doing this anyway!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed the earring back from his father. Goku was too slow to react, all he could do was yell "Wait!"   
  
The earring clipped onto Gohans ear as he frowned at his father. "Why?" Before he could say anything else their bodies got pulled towards each other. "What's going on!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I wanted to tell you!!" Goku yelled. A big flash of light followed as they bumped into each other and their bodies fused.. permanently.  
  
Majin Buu watched, wondering what on earth they were doing. The flash was followed by smoke and as soon as that cleared up, a new person was created.  
  
The new man blinked. His black thick hair was slightly longer than Gohan's, spiked and some of it hanging in his face. His face resembled a mixture of both of the two men. With the shape, clearly that of Gohan's, the eyes, however, were Goku's. This was Gokun.   
  
"I didn't know the fusion was permanent!!" He suddenly screamed. "Oh Dende, what have I done!" Gokun continued screaming, grabbing his head.  
  
Majin Buu stared for a second, but then laughed. "You're permanent like this! Poor you! I must say, you don't look any better. Haha!"   
  
Gokun released his head and looked up, suddenly smirking. "Oh.. you are amused by this." His new voice sounded.  
  
"I think this is VERY funny!" Majin Buu answered, still laughing.   
  
Gokun softly chuckled and stroke some of his hair out of his face. "I see. Let's try something else that must entertain you." He said.  
  
Majin Buu frowned. "Oh? You think you're able to take me now!? Tssk.." he added.  
  
But Gokun had disappeared already. Majin Buu didn't even notice he reappeared behind him.   
  
"I'm more than able to take you on, you monster!" He hissed and kicked the monster down.   
  
Majin Buu crashed onto the ground, but crawled back up quickly. "Not again.." he growled.   
  
Gokun shook his head. "No.. not again. I won't toy with you anymore. This time, I'll end this soon." Gokun flew towards Majin Buu and punched him several times. The almost liquid body of Buu was punched in to odd shapes, as Buu was unable to avoid any of them.  
  
"Stop this!" he brought out as Gokun smashed him through a rock.   
  
Gokun smirked and shook his head again. "No mercy. I am sorry."   
  
Majin Buu laughed. "You are sorry! Stupid hero!"   
  
His insult was answered by a ki blast from Gokun. Gokun stroke his hair out of his face again and stood still for a moment.  
  
"Hmm. I haven't tried to turn Super Saiyan yet." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Majin Buu's eyes widened. "You.. Super?"  
  
Gokun nodded slowly, studying his own hands. "Yes." He looked at Buu. "I am Goku and Gohan together, now. Our powers combined are incredible, Buu. I am far stronger than you are. You should have realized that, with Piccolo's intelligence." He said, smiling.  
  
Majin Buu stepped back. He now knew Gokun was right.   
  
Gokuns smile disappeared and he braced himself. "I have both mystic power and the ability to turn Super.. I wonder.." he said grinning.  
  
Majin Buu growled and powered up slowly. "You.." he started.  
  
But Buu was interrupted by the continuing yelling of Gokun. Gokun balled his fists, screaming out and powering up.   
  
A golden aura flickered around him, but disappeared and the ground shook. Gokun grinned and stopped screaming. He hmphed. "I guess this would work."   
  
Before Majin Buu could respond, Gokun released a final scream and his hair turned golden.  
  
His muscles bulked, his eyes turned green. His power was tremendous, greater than that of a regular Super Sayian. Even as a level one, combined with the mystic power, Gokuns power felt gigantic.   
  
Gokun kept looking at himself, feeling his own power. Suddenly he noticed Majin Buu again. "As for you.." he said with a loud voice. Majin Buu hesitated for a while, but suddenly came into action. "NO!" He screamed and threw several punches.   
  
Gokun just stared at nothing and avoided the punched. "Too bad" he said with a toneless voice. "Too late." He kicked Buu in his neck.   
  
Buu rushed over the floor and landed in a rock. Gokun turned around slowly. Suddenly sensed a familiar power level. He looked up.   
  
"It's.. it is him!" he said, a smile appearing on his face. "I'm sorry Majin Buu." He continued uninterested. "But you will pay for what you have done with my family, and friends. And you will pay now."   
  
Gokun cupped his hands and brought them to his side. "Kamehameha!" he screamed, releasing an incredible wave. Without any effort he managed to create a gigantic attack and Buu was unable to withstand it.   
  
"Noo.. I can't.. lose now!! I can't .. Raaaaaagh!" The scream of Buu was awful. Gokun closed his eyes. He was given no choice, Buu HAD to die.   
  
"You will not get me that easily!" Buu screamed before he was blown to pieces.   
  
Buu was destroyed, for now. Only tiny pieces of the monster was left. Gokun sighed. This was not over yet, but he felt him approaching. He was going to be the first one he had to explain to.  
  
The pink parts moved in the air. Slowly but certain they gathered. Gokun turned back to normal. He had thought about this. How would he be able to defeat this monster permanently? Only one way. The spirit bomb.  
  
"Kakkorot!" was the first thing he said as he flew towards Gokun.  
  
Gokun turned around. "Vegeta! I thought I sensed you!"   
  
Vegeta stopped abruptly. "No! You are not Kakkorot. What.. happened to you!" he stuttered. He frowned at Gokun, studying his looks, wondering who he reminded him off. "Gohan!?" he asked.  
  
Gokun nodded. "I.. we fused. Gohan and Goku bodies joined together. I am Gokun." He tried to say with a calm voice.   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "You're.. not serious. You.. fused. And.. you.." He looked around. "You defeated Majin Buu?" he said, somewhat disappointed.  
  
Gokun shook his head. "Not yet. He will be all right in a few minutes."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "So the fusion was useless then? You were not able to take him?"   
  
Gokun rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't say that. I just decided to wait for you! What happened? Why are you back?"   
  
"They let me go back to fight Buu. I blew myself up, because of a lie! I have been given a second chance." Vegeta pointed at the pink pieces. "But you have taken that honor away from me!" he scowled.  
  
Gokun stared at him. "You're not serious?" The warrior asked and powered back up.  
  
Vegeta tried to hide his surprise. The power coming from this person was immense.  
  
Gokun continued. "This.. fiend ATE your son, Vegeta. He absorbed Trunks in battle, while he was defending the earth. He turned your wife into a piece of chocolate! HE ATE EVERYONE YOU KNOW!"   
  
Vegeta blinked at this comment. He should have noticed the absence of Bulma.. or his son! So Majin Buu managed to take them. His effort had been absolutely useless. They had suffered anyway. His son had lost in battle. He lowered his head.  
  
Gokun sighed and noticed the pink pieces growing. "I don't have the time to talk to you Vegeta. I'm finishing this off." He said.  
  
Vegeta powered up and turned Super Sayian. "I will take it from here!"  
  
Gokun ignored him and felt the power in him grow once more. He turned Super Sayian as well, showing the difference between the Sayian prince and him.   
  
Vegeta floated beside him, his power being not nearly as high as that of Gokun. Gokun WAS stronger. Of course. The power of Goku and Gohan combined, melted into one being. Of course he was stronger.  
  
He had returned from the death, and for what? To witness his rival defeat this monster? To be saved once again? For nothing! This was useless!   
  
Gokun placed his hand on Vegetas shoulder, who growled at his touch. But Gokun had a firm grip and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I'm doing this for earth. For Bulma, Trunks. For Chichi, Goten." He whispered. Vegeta just nodded. "For Videl." Gokun added softly.   
  
A soft evil laughter was heard. The pieces had formed a blob again.  
  
Gokun turned around and raised his hands. He closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the life-force surrounding him. The earth was almost deserted, the force was weak. Only a few survivors, able to share their energy. But he had his new power, and Vegeta was there.   
  
"I'm asking.. begging you Vegeta." He said softly. "Give me your energy."   
  
Vegeta raised a brow. "Only because I killed myself for nothing, I will help you. This changes nothing Kakkorot!" he scowled.  
  
"Gokun, Vegeta. I am a new person." His calm voice sounded.  
  
"WHATEVER BAKA!" Vegeta screamed, powering up to the ascended level. "Take my power!" he continued, closing his eyes. 


	2. Gohan or Goku?

As the gathering of energy continued, Vegeta took his time to look at Gokun. He already felt his enormous power, and somehow he was sure he was able to defeat the monster.  
  
Why did he already despise this new being?   
  
For some reason, knowing that Kakkorot would never return satisfied him. But still, he felt sorry for the both of them, and jealous of their newly gained powers.   
  
It was obvious, earth would never be the same without those two. And this new person was different. Would he be as stupid as Kakkorot? Or have the brains of Gohan? Would he proceed his trainings and prove to be the strongest on earth, or would Vegeta ever have the chance to defeat him?  
  
He had known Gokun for a few minutes, and already questioned their future. Vegeta shook his head. "Focus on now." he told himself.  
  
Gokun's spirit bomb was complete and Vegeta stared at it in awe. He always dispised this method. It nearly killed him a long time ago. It always seemed to save Kakkorot when he was in trouble. It had tremendous power, and he hated it.  
  
"Now you die Buu." Gokun hissed and released the gigantic ball of power.   
  
In the flash of light that followed you could hear the parts of Buu desintegrate in the enormous heat of the bomb. Gokun covered his eyes and felt the power of Buu drop.   
  
He nodded, satisfied with the defeat of the pink monster. He turned around, and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Nice job." the prince said gruffly.   
  
"Thanks." he replied and looked down.  
  
"I'm going to find Dende."  
  
---  
  
And so he did. Gokun and Vegeta saved the green guardian and told him the happy news. Peace could return to earth, as soon as they found the Dragon Balls. Their wishes were made carefully, and earth regained it's population. Vegeta watched in awe, every time Gokun succeeded in his tasks. The moron he used to know had disappeared, and the new person appeared to be perfect.  
  
He doubted that, however.  
  
Dende tried to hide his surprise when he met Gokun. However, it was hard to ignore the fact his two good friends had fused and became one. Before he could even figure out if the fusion was, indeed, permament, he stated that the two avalaible wishes were both neccesary. They could not even try out the Dragons magic. The fusion problem would have to wait.  
  
As the last wish was made, the Z senshi were wished back on the renewed Look Out. Their visit to the other world ended all of the sudden, and on their arrival on the Look Out, the group was somewhat confused. The warriors absorbed by Buu were also wished back, but could not remember anything from inside the monster.   
  
----  
  
"It's over?" Videl asked, looking around at the other ones.  
  
ChiChi nodded slowly and noticed her son. "Goten!" she squeeled and hugged the young boy tight.  
  
"Mommy!" The little guy was happy to see his mother, but also wondered what on earth had happened.  
  
"Mom, you're.. choking me.." Trunks muttered, as Bulma tightened her grip around her son. Suddenly she noticed Vegeta, and gasped.   
  
"I really thought you were gone, for sure." she said to him, softly.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'm not that easy to get rid off. You know that." he said. And Bulma could do nothing but nod.  
  
"Where's Goku? And Gohan?" Chichi asked.   
  
"Here." A dual voice sounded. Chichi turned around with a big smile, ready to jump in Goku's arms.  
  
"Oh Goku!" she started, but Vegeta interupted.   
  
"It'S not Kakkorot. Can't you see?" he said, unable to hide his despise.   
  
Bulma and the others frowned at the comment made by Vegeta, and looked at the man they thought to be Goku.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." he said, sarcastically.   
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
Gokun walked up to Chichi, slowly. She stepped back, grabbing Goten in the process.  
  
"Who.. are you?" she asked, with a trembling voice.   
  
This time, it was Videls turn to speak.  
  
"It's Gohan, isn't it?" she said, hoping she was right.  
  
Gokun turned from Chichi to Videl, and grinned. "Hey Videl." he said.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Krillin suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"You're not Goku OR Gohan, who are you? You're not.. Buu in disguise or something, ARE YOU?!" the little man poked Gokun on the chest.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Gokun and Vegeta said simultaniously.  
  
Gokun looked at Vegeta, who immediately looked away.   
  
"No Krillin. I'm ..both!" he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"Say what?" Krillin frowned.   
  
"Listen punk, if you're not going to be serious about this, you might as well.."   
  
"No, he's right Krillin" his wife suddenly spoke.  
  
Gokun nodded.   
  
"Can't you see? He's both Gohan and Goku."  
  
Chichi gasped. "What happened!?" she asked.  
  
Videl shook her head. "That's impossible, isn't it? Is it true?"   
  
"It was the only way to beat Buu. Kaioshin gave me his earrings, and we ..accidentally fused." Gokun shrugged.  
  
Chichi blinked, and everyone remained silent.  
  
"YOU WHAT? ACCIDENTALLY FUSED? OH MY GOD GOKU! HOW COULD YOU!!" she started screaming.   
  
Krillin stepped back, and dragged his wife and daughter with him. "Err.. good luck everyone. If you guys are sure Buu is dead, we'll be going to check on Master Roshi, or something. Let's go Marron!" he stuttered.  
  
Tien and Yamucha nodded, and left the look out without saying another word. They knew better than to confront Chichi while she was at it.  
  
Chichi grabbed Gokun and looked at him.  
  
"You're my husband and my son! Get out of there, you two! Unfuse! Do a dance! Just.. UNDO THIS!! My son has to go to college! Goku, you have to.." she released the warrior and got down on her knees.  
  
Goten stared at Gokun. "Daddy? Gohan?"   
  
Gokun blinked.  
  
"Mommy, don't cry" Goten whispered, hugging his mother.   
  
"Mom, let's go" Trunks whined.  
  
Bulma shook her head, fascinated by Gokun.  
  
"Onna." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sure, let's go. If you need us, Goku..Gohan.. You know where to find us." she said, with a smile.  
  
"It'S Gokun, now, Bulma. And thanks. Goodbye Vegeta." he replied.  
  
Vegeta glared at him and turned around.  
  
And then there was only Videl, Goten and Chichi.  
  
Videl kept shaking her head. "I don't get it. So now you're a complete different person?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Gohan and Goku. I'm Gokun. It's not that complicated, really. We became one, to defeat Buu. We're incredibly strong."  
  
"And also incredibly stupid!! Have you never considered the consequenses!" Chichi yelled at him.  
  
Gokun cringed. "I.. There was no time."  
  
"But Gohan.." Videl whispered.   
  
Gokun looked at Videl and smiled. "Hey, I never forgot about you, Videl. I'm sorry if you were worried about me." he said, walking up to her.  
  
Videl smiled slightly. "You're damn right I was worried. Everyone said you died. But I knew you didn't. I could feel it.." she said.  
  
Gokun nodded and wanted to embrace her in a hug. She shook her head, stepped back.  
  
"Don't touch that girl, if you know what's good for you, Goku!" Chichi suddenly said.  
  
Gokun turned around. "Chichi..."  
  
"Gohan, you know better than to.." she started.  
  
"CHICHI! I am Gokun now. You can't treat me like I am two different persons. I'm one being. I'm sorry" he said.  
  
"You talk like Gohan, and you look like daddy and Gohan. I thought you died, daddy. What happened?" Goten asked.  
  
The little Goku look a like had been silent all the time. Gokun looked at the boy, and felt only love. As a son and brother. He was confused on what to do, what to say.   
  
He smiled. "Someone gave his life for me, in order to save the earth and be with you, shorty." he explained.  
  
Goten rubbed his eyes. "Oh." was all he said.  
  
Gokun kneeled down and ruffled his hair. "Hey, you're getting sleepy, right? You were great, Goten. Really strong, really brave. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Both of you?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"Both of us" Gokun replied as he picked up the young boy.  
  
"Chichi, we have to take Goten home."  
  
"Home." Videl whispered. "Is .. my father all right?"   
  
Gokun turned around. "You're father was really brave, Videl. Without him, we would never been able to beat him. Of course thanks to him we were nearly killed before, but hey!"  
  
Videl frowned. "That'S Gohan talking, how DARE you!" she said.   
  
Gokun rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Oh Gohan.." Videl whispered, as she recognized the boy.   
  
"I have to go, I think." she said, walking up to Gokun. She didn't know wetter to hug him, or not.  
  
They faced each other. Gokun staring in Videls eyes. "Goodbye Videl."  
  
"Bye Gohan." she whispered, and suddenly shook her head. "Bye Goku. Or Gokun. I'll.. see you in school?" she asked, realizing that was perhaps the dumbest question ever.  
  
"I don't know." was the answer.  
  
"Gohan has to go to school!" Chichi said. "Bye Videl, send our best wished to your father!" She waved.   
  
"Bye mrs Chichi! Bye Goten!" Videl waved as she took off.  
  
"Bye Videl!" Goten waved back and turned to Gokun.  
  
"She's pretty Gohan. Is she your girlfriend now?" he mumbled.  
  
Gokun didn't know. Chichi glared at him. He had a wife. But also felt love for her as a son. From inside, he was torn.  
  
He was confused. What was he to do now?  
  
"Let's go home?" 


End file.
